A New Beginning or Not
by Izzy-I.R.T
Summary: The sight that greeted him when he was able to see the full view of the assembly almost made his jaw drop. Blunt and Jones were at his school. K-Unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated: 11/09/12.**

**Word Count: 1,778 words**

The morning sun streamed in through the windows, lighting up a bed in the middle of the room, revealing a small, stirring body.

"Alex," called his housekeeper, Jack. "Wake up. You don't want to be late now, do you?"

Alex slowly wakened to reality, looking around with blurry eyes until he caught sight of Jack's lean, figure leaning over him. Ever since Alex had come back from the Snakehead mission, Jack had acted more like a mother, waking him up for his appointments, attending to his injuries and taking care of him in a way that he hadn't expected. The fact that his own godfather had pulled the trigger on the bomb that had killed his parents still played around his mind, being brought forward when he was alone. But, it didn't take long for homework and other activities to kick in and he soon found himself immersed in the daily life of a normal school boy.

Being a 15 year old spy was hard, but going to school pretending that he wasn't one was harder. His GCSE's were drawing closer and all that Alex worried about was his exams. At the present time, Alex didn't care for the assassins and agents that were out for his blood. All he wanted was to come up with a thought-provoking, insightful creative writing piece on modernism. If only it was as easy as taking down a wannabe mass murderer.

He got off the bed, brushed his teeth like a dead man, and went down for breakfast. Alex was almost getting used to a normal day – getting ready in the morning, hanging around with Jack, checking out girls on the street. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't going to be long before he had to face Blunt and Jones.

The beep of his watch interrupted his recurring train of thought as it reminded him of his plight to attend school on time for once. Alex shoveled his food into his mouth and ran out the door, throwing a hasty 'bye' over his shoulder. It wasn't a pleasant experience to go to school now that he was treated as the local drug dealer but he knew that it was necessary and that they would soon grow out of it.

He chained his bike and attempted to race up to his homeroom as fast as he could. If everything had gone his way, he would have been able to get away from Dirk Creswell and his cronies, but when had anything gone his way?

A cruel laugh alerted him of Dirk Creswell's presence and he was suddenly jolted by a resemblance to Sayle. Knowing that only trouble would come out of a collision, Alex continued walking.

"Well, well, well look who it is? Rider? Running away? Late for a meeting with a dealer or just craving for a smoke?" sneered Dirk Creswell, strutting past Alex to stand directly in front of him.

Alex didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, Rider, and you better answer it," Dirk said, his mouth curling into an angry smirk.

The corner of Alex's mouth lifted slightly as he imagined exactly how he would answer an insult. Sometimes, it was so frustrating yet satisfying to know that he could take down Dirk in less than a blow. It was like watching the Saturday show, Merlin. That sense of frustration of being unable to tell everyone of his achievements but the satisfaction of knowing what he was capable of.

"Maybe if you'd ask one question at a time I could answer them all. I wouldn't want you to damage yourself trying to process all those answers at once, now would I?" asked Alex, unable to resist the temptation.

Dirk spluttered for a moment, before his eyebrows connected and an ugly look came across his face. He started forward towards Alex, fists clenched at his side. From where Alex was standing, his trained eyes could see the light veins along the side of his neck and underarms, pressure points that could incapacitate Dirk in seconds.

"You think you're so tough because you got your gang to back you, but some day you won't; you'll back down so easily."

Alex looked around himself in a fake quizzical look, his eyes searching comically as if looking for a specific person within the small crowd of Dirk's back up.

"I don't see anyone here. If you do, I guess you should check out your eyes as well as that pea sized thing you called a brain. If anything, I'd say _you _were scared."

A low growl escape Dirk's lips and Alex knew he had gone a little too far into the fighting territory. Knowing it wouldn't be good to get involved in a fight so quickly after getting back to school, he backed away, feigning a nervous look. In the time, he had spent in his missions, he had learnt one or two acting tips along with the classes that he had been sent to by Ian. Start fidgeting, look around distractedly, brush hair with hands, and fiddle with clothes.

As if on cue, he heard a yelled greeting. Tom had always had the best timing and this wasn't any different. Swiftly brushing past the crowd of classmates, he headed towards the short, black haired boy, a hand raised in greeting.

"Hey, mate," he replied, "How was Jerry's?"

"A great change. It was good to avoid having a dish accidentally thrown at you for more than a month. A true relief, I tell you. When'd you get back? It's been ages. Got caught up in financial problems?" asked Tom, lowering his voice to obviously hint at something.

"Yeah, had to visit the bank a couple of times. They wouldn't let me pay for my bills until I met someone and I felt like I really should so I did. The bank crashed though, it was a disaster."

"You should tell me all about it. Later. It's great your back though. We got a football match coming up and we have to win it so we really need you back on the team," said Tom, with a smile.

So, you're still here. I hoped you hadn't gone to Blunt because, well, I'd miss you and… we got a football match coming up; we have to win it so we need you," said Tom with a smile.

Alex shook his head and returned the smile. Tom always had this endearing quality, an ability to go from MI6 to normal within a few moments. It was one of the reasons that he was his best friend and will always be.

A shrill, piercing bell sounded throughout the school, signaling the start of school. The rush of students began almost immediately as the juniors ran to get to their classes and the seniors dawdled along.

Alex's first subject was Mathematics. It was a subject that everyone dreaded, not because they hated algebra or geometry but because of Mr. Derek. Mr. Derek paled in comparison to the assassins that Alex had met with but he was still downright awful to students especially if they lacked punctuality. Knowing that he would find any reason to single out Alex, Alex hastened his steps to reach the back seat of the class, where no one could stare at him. It was easy to blend into the background when there was such a seat as the one he sat in.

Mr. Derek entered the class room and his reputation caused the chatter to die down almost immediately. His eyes scanned the class for anyone out of place students before speaking in his low voice. Alex had once wondered whether he did it to appear intimidating and often imagined the high pitched voice that the teacher would have.

"The GCSE's are drawing closer and I expect all of you to be well prepared when you sit them. I expect the highest standard and effort. Do you understand me?" he demanded.

A few of the students called out with an affirmative, a habit born out of experience. Others, namely those in the first few rows, shrunk back into their seats, heads bowed in a mix of guilt and fear. Alex was hit with a reminder of the sergeant that he had to deal with when he had gone to Brecon Beacons. He almost let out a laugh as he imagined his suited, properly dressed teacher, in the muddy clothes of a sergeant and quickly dispelled the image to maintain a straight face.

Unfortunately, despite his skills, he wasn't lucky enough to avoid victimization by the teacher. His imagination had sucked up the precious moments that had taken the teacher to write up the maths questions.

"You - answer this question," he ordered, pointing directly at Alex.

Having been on missions for most of last year, he had no idea what the answer was so he remained silent. He had found from the last couple of days that it was best to stay quiet when he didn't know the answer. If you talked back, they would tell you off. If you told them the wrong answer, they dwelled on his unintelligence. If you said you didn't know, they give you dirties for the rest of the lesson. It was a well-known fact.

"Well, you do know this question, don't you?" probed the teacher.

Alex merely shrugged.

The teacher seemed to get angrier by the second at Alex's unresponsive look and was about to yell out when the loud speaker in the corner of the classroom blared to life.

"All students and teachers are to make their way to the assembly hall immediately. Urgent! All students and teachers to the hall. Thank you."

Alex was both curious and relieved. He was curious because he had never heard this kind of announcement when he'd been at school, and he was relieved because he was saved from a very irate teacher.

"Dismissed," the teacher called. Everyone including the teacher hurried out the door and to the hall. It seemed to be some sort of fire drill or lockdown. No one every used the loudspeaker except to announce a drill of some sort.

This must be one hell of an important meeting, Alex thought.

Following Tom and his classmates to the filled assembly hall, he ran through all the reasons for which a meeting of such importance could occur at a school. None of the options were great. A death, a funeral or an attack.

The sight that greeted him when he was able to see the full view of the assembly almost made his jaw drop.

Blunt and Jones were at his school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks you so much for your reviews they were gr8. __**Sarruby**__ was my ninth review I think and I really really got to thank you for you criticism and your good stuff it made me excited. To __**Sarruby**__ I will never make Alex call dirk a jerk. __**Welcome-to-Fayz **__was very kind and gave me lots of help with ideas and what to do with my story. So thanks. __**Jewely 64, PsychoBlonde, agentcherub, punkrose1818 **__thank you very much for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. If I have any fans you must also thank __**Courtdork111 **__who gave me ideas that are very good even if I can't use them all.____ You don't need to beg anymore __**jewely 64.**_

Blunt and Jones were at his school.

"What the hell!" Alex hissed.

For the millionth time, Alex found himself in front of Blunt. Alex knew they were going to ask for a mission, but he wondered why they had come here. Alex only considered declining for a moment. Once again, he had no choice, and Alex knew it- not when these people controlled his finances, his present life, and his entire future.

His train of thought was lost when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his side, fully alert and ready to defend himself. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with Tom.

"Alex, I think they're going to start. If we don't pay attention, they'll have our heads," whispered Tom.

Jones stood up and stared at everyone with her beady eyes. Everyone in the hall became silent.

"Good morning. I am the secretary of the Special Physical Yellow Sports competition, or S.P.Y.S. competition. I am delighted to tell you that your school has been chosen to enter. One class from this school will be trained by the Special Air Service, or SAS, for two months. The top student will compete with a student from another British school. I have read all your files, and I can see that the best class is Year 10."

Alex groaned inwardly. It wasn't as if he didn't know this was going to happen, but he thought it was going to be a simpler mission.

Right now, I think I would take the mission instead of SAS training, he thought.

"These are the names of the people who are going to enter the competition. All your parents have signed the forms except for one," Jones said nervously. "We will attend to that matter later. Now, come up on the stage as I call your name, boys. Julian McFadden, Jared Brown, Ryan Dove, Charlie O'Donnell, Tom Harris, Alex Rider, Dirk Creswell, Kyle Brown, Fred Metriopolis, and Max Monty."

Unwillingly, Alex got off his chair and walked to the stage.

Great, he thought sarcastically, I'll get to spend the whole two months with good friends like the SAS and Dirk.

He was at the end of the line on the stage and stood next to Tom who looked at him excitedly.

"Isn't it great! I can't believe we got chosen out of all the people in England. I wonder if it will be like football camp."

"Yes, it's just great. Oh, and it'll be just like camp, Tom. You know- sitting around the campfire singing camp songs. The SAS will be thrilled to do that," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Oh," said Tom, realization finally hitting him. "Didn't you train with the SAS?"

"Yes, and we had a hell of a good time," he said venomously. "I will probably get welcomed with-" Alex cut off as Mr. Blunt came to the microphone.

"Congratulations, boys, but now isn't the time to be happy. You get to leave early today, so that you can get ready to leave tomorrow," he drawled. "Alex Rider, please come aside. We need to talk."

Knowing this would happen, Alex had braced himself for the inevitable and slowly followed Blunt outside. Standing outside were Mrs. Jones and Jack who were both arguing and demanding a bit too ferociously for a simple talk.

"I will not allow Alex to go through this again. You will not drag him out of his studies to go train with the SAS! I know what you are doing- once he's there, you'll train him for a few days and send him on a mission."

"You don't need to get flustered, Ms. Starbright, his education will be attended to. Why don't we ask Alex what he wants?" Mrs. Jones said.

"Yes, and Alex- I would like to point out that although Ms. Starbright has her visa, you still are in our power," said Blunt bluntly.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Alex, although he knew what Blunt meant.

"What I am trying to say is that we control everything. Your money, your house, your belongings, and, to a certain extent, you."

"You're blackmailing him!" Jack shouted.

"I'd suggest you keep it down unless you want to be restrained or arrested. Like we said- we have the power." Blunt turned to Alex. "So, what do you choose?"

"You don't give me much of a choice, but I'll go to SAS," Alex resigned.

"I'm glad that worked out well. You may leave with your housekeeper now," said Mrs. Jones.

"Sorry, Alex. I tried to stop him," she whispered as he walked passed her.

"Whatever."

-------

The trip home was silent. It was not an empty silence or an awkward silence but one that was thoughtful. It was very unusual for Jack, for she was very talkative and energetic usually. Today, she just looked at the road with a face full of worry and concern.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Alex said finally.

"What are you sorry for? It's me who should be sorry. If only I'd known you'd be blackmailed…" she said, trailing off.

-------

When they were inside, Jack went straight to the kitchen.

"Alex, get packing right away. Two months is a very long time, and I know they are going to be really tough. You need as much sleep as you can. I'll make some food, so that you can go to bed early."

Alex sighed. He knew why Jack quickly went into the kitchen- she was getting very attached to him. It was bad because the closer she got to him, the harder it would be for her when he didn't come back. He was aware of that, yet he couldn't help but enjoy it. It was like he had one adult in the world who cared about him sincerely.

He ran upstairs and quickly packed his bag with the most important things. He wasn't the most emotional person, but he wanted to pack the photo album just to make him and Jack feel better.

He knew the SAS training was going to be hard like the first time.

He didn't know that it was going to be much harder the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late story, I had problems with the computer. I had written three chapter which I have to re-write._

_Hello and thanks to your reviews and thanks to all those emails I got for people who added me to their favourites and giving reviews. I'm not sure if this is possible but I got like literally so many alerts and favourites and stuff it was amazing now I have to turn it off because I have to keep on deleting them. I won't tell you how many because I'll feel like I'm boasting or something and maybe you might not believe the numbers. Thank you once again to __**AR-bookworm **__who has kept me going and thank you to __**SARRUBY **__who has given criticism, kept me going AND HAS KINDLY EDITED MY WRITING. Thank you Sarruby. I'm also posting because __**AR-bookworm **__said that maybe I could write on a daily basis. I'm so sorry couldn't do that. Thank you to the reviews you have no idea of their motivation. Thanks __**James Blond **__ and __**Xx Kiami xX **__ and yes __**Xx Kiami xX **__ this shall be fun. _

_Hope you enjoy this. _

_WARNING- This chapter is going to drag a lot but for someone who said that the first 2 chapters were boring, hate to tell you this one is the same but for a good story you can't rush into things._

**He knew SAS was going to be hard like the first time but what he didn't know was that it was going to be much harder.**

Alex woke up the next day to the sound of the radio playing at full blast. He groaned as all of yesterday's events came back to haunt him. The emergency announcement, Blunt and Jones, the competition, his name, SAS, arguments, Jack, everything. He turned off the alarm and opened the windows, blinking in the sunlight. He stayed there for a few minutes trying to focus on the leaves falling as the wind shook the leaves.

"Alex, phone," called Jack from downstairs.

Already well aware of whom it was Alex ran downstairs taking two steps at once. He took the phone out Jack's hands and answered it.

"Hello"

"Alex, this is Mrs. Jones. We are just calling every person who is going on the trip to tell them how the drive is going to work. You will all be going on a bus which will leave in approximately 1 hour from your school. Be there and don't be late. It will take around two hours to get there and an escort will arrive. At Beacon Beacons you will be doing much the same as the others except you will have extra classes with the unit assigned to you. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"That's good. I hope you enjoy your time at Breacon Beacons."

"How do you expect anyone to enjoy their time at the SAS?!"

He hung up without getting an answer and turned around to find himself facing a very worried and angry Jack.

"It was them wasn't it, Alex," she asked her voice filled with anger and worry.

"Yes but they were just telling the basics and what was going to happen," Alex said trying to comfort her.

"Okay, get ready or we're going to be late. Actually I think we're actually behind the usual schedule so I'll drive you there" said Jack as she looked at the scorpion watch that Ian had bought her.

Alex ran up stairs and got into the shower knowing that this shower might be the last one he'll have in peace for the next two months.

…………..ARARAR…………..

Alex got into the car and dragged his backpack in after him. Jack was already inside and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel looking down the road. She always wondered what she would do if one day Alex didn't come back. More over she wondered how she would react if Alex didn't come home. Every time she sees him leave she knows inside that Alex might never come through those perfectly panelled doors again. Yet she couldn't do anything about it. She was just supposed to be there for Alex when he came back. Comfort him, care for him, be there for him but overall she was useless. Nothing she did would ever take back the past and mostly her being there was just another way for Blunt to blackmail Alex.

"Jack," called Alex waving a hand in front of her face, "are you okay."

Jack snapped out of her thoughts and threw a quiet 'I'm fine' at Alex and set off down the road.

It was that same silence again. The one that was neither awkward nor empty but thoughtful.

Both Alex and Jack were in their own thoughts until Jack couldn't take it anymore and spilled.

"Alex, have you ever thought of running away with me to America?"

"Jack, even if I did that it wouldn't help because one day or another they will get back at me and they will find me. You've given away so much for me and you don't need to be on the run with me."

"But I could find someone marry him and change our whole identity," she suggested earnestly.

"Thank you Jack but trust me I doubt that, that lucky man's father wants to have an outlaw for an in-law."

She laughed breaking the odd moment and then returned to the road readying herself for the goodbyes.

She got out of the car at the same time as Alex and walked into the school.

"Jack, you know you don't need to do this."

"I know but this time I'm going to get a proper goodbye from you."

"Alright Jack," Alex said shaking his head, "Bye."

"Bye Alex I'll miss you," she said her voice wavering.

"I'll miss you too," he replied into Jack shoulder.

They broke out of the hug as the bell rang. Alex swung the backpack over his shoulder and waved a goodbye. For once Alex felt like he was a child saying bye to his mother.

"Call me when you find that special man but make sure to visit the father first."

He heard Jack's laughter as he ran to join Tom.

………….ARARAR…………

"Hey mate, how's it going?" asked Tom excitedly.

"Oh yeah fantastic," replied Alex sarcastically.

"Hey what's with all the sarcasm lately? You don't seem to be happy anymore."

"Sorry, it's just you ask the wrong questions so I just feel like telling the answers in a way that might get through your thick skull," Alex replied slapping upside the head lightly.

"Ouch that hurt," whined Tom rubbing his head.

Well he thought he slapped him lightly

"You're hits are getting stronger. I bet you'll be so good at that SAS training thing," Tom said.

"Rider, getting stronger ," sneered Dirk who had heard Tom as he passed, "now that's something you don't see everyday."

"Well at least he doesn't have a Barbie bottle," Tom said nodding towards the bottle jutting out Dirk's bag.

"That that was my sister's bottle" stuttered Dirk.

"Sure it was, Dirk, sure it was," taunted Tom.

Dirk strode up to Tom and whispered threateningly.

"I swear I'll make your life hell at this training camp. I swear I will"

"EVERYONE GET INTO LINE NOW."

All of Alex's classmates and the two teachers jumped and looked around stupidly to see who had yelled. Alex on the other hand was used to this and almost followed his instincts he had learned in SAS the first time he had gone there and stood to attention.

Having received no answer the man yelled again.

"GET INTO LINE AT ONCE OR YOU'LL HAVE PUNISHMENT DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR STAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

There were a few muttered 'yes sirs' and clear 'yes sir' from Alex. The sergeant's eyes briefly passed Alex's but no hint of recognition was seen.

"YOU ARE TO ANSWER ME WITH A YES SIR. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes sir" the boys yelled.

"NOW EVERYONE GET INTO A LINE AND ONTO THE BUS!"

From there onwards everything was very silent. Inside the bus the student only talked in hushed whispers or just stared wide-eyes at the sergeant who to Alex's disappointment turned out to be Sergent Tony, the same sergeant he had when he was at SAS before.

………..ARARAR……….

It took exactly two hours to get from Brookland School to Breacon Beacon. In that time Alex talked very little as he dreaded what might be coming when he saw K-unit.

He hoped that K-unit have already finished their time at SAS but Alex had the luck of the devil not an angel.

…...........ARARAR………..

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" called the sergeant over the small space where the boys stood. The murmurs slowly died down and Alex turned to face the sergeant.

"In these 2 months you will be trained harder than you have ever trained before. This is SAS camp not girl scouts. We live to serve our country even if you are only here to do a uh competition," he said, "Boys welcome to hell."

_Oh yeah I heard a lot of the hell, thought Alex._

"Now we have 2 units that have been chosen to train you and there is a new unit that has joined us, Z-unit, who will join you and learn. The units are F-unit and K-unit. These units have got people who have different specialities. For this uh… competition we hear that you will be tested on your endurance, swimming, running, equipment and medical. Wolf here is in charge and will read out the specifically assigned groups."

"OKAY. Fred Metropolis, Jared Brown, Ryan Dove, Charlie O'Donnell and Kyle Brown will be with F-unit and Tom Harris, Alex Rider, Dirk Creswell, Julian McFadden, and Max Monty will be with my unit. You get all of today to get yourself into the huts on my left side and rest. Tomorrow will be the assessments on you endurance in running, swimming, equipment and medical. You will also be tutored while you're out here because of reasons which you do not need to know. NOW SCRAM!" Wolf yelled ending his speech.

Alex lagged behind the rest of the group with Tom. They all walked in silence wondering what they meant by "welcome to hell." Alex knew exactly what they meant by that and couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit sorry for his classmates. They were in for a rough time but Alex he knew he was in bigger trouble even if Wolf had not recognized him yet.

He wondered why they hadn't been told. _Maybe they are going to be briefed later today._

Even without them knowing Alex knew that not only did he have to go through SAS hell but keep the fact that he's been here before away from his classmates.

Man was he in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING: NO K-UNIT OR ALEX IN THIS CHAPTER. PURELY PLOT BULIDING BUT VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION._

_Hey thank you so so much for your reviews. Can't believe I have 37. Amazing. I have too many people to thank so I think I have to so what other people do and just say thanks in general. I hate doing that because when you say it individually it kinda feels more real. So sorry I haven't written in a long time. So much work to do. This is kinda part of the plot building. I have an idea in my head that no one has done before (I think). In other words it is not the usual K-unit friendship with Alex story but tad bit different. What I have in mind is very very different. When you review can you people write in what you think might happen. I just want to know if you figured it out. I don't think you can though. Very different. My sister helped so thank you J._

_THANK YOU TO __**MEGANMASH**__ WHO WAS GOING TO BETA MY STORY BUT COULDN'T BECAUSE OF PROBLEMS WITH CONNECTION. THANK YOU MEGAN_

Man was he in trouble. He had failed yet again to retrieve the "Alex" that they so wanted. It was there best plan to get him and _he _had failed them. He was going to die. He had his daughter, his wife and his unborn child waiting for him at home and he knew that he was never going to see the happy smile on his daughter's face, the new baby or his beautiful wife again.

What he thought was his last living thoughts were broken when a drawling Lathuran came from the room to his left. The master's room. No one ever dared to even look at it. One glance at it was like immediate death.

He stiffened at the sound of his name and slowly walked to his face what he thought was his death. He walked in and closed the door.

"Yes master," he said his voice not trembling in the slightest. Lathuran wanted to die brave, not trembling or shaking in fear. That itself would be both a disgrace to his family and also a more painful way to dies as the master hated nothing more than fear.

"Sit down Lathuran. I think it's about time we had a _talk_" his last word was twisted into a snarl but Lathuran didn't flinch. That was what they were taught. From the beginning he was taught never to show any emotion. Emotion will do nothing but kill when in the presence of your enemies or in his case his master.

"Yes you wanted to see me," Lathuran said while sitting down in the chair opposite master.

"I heard about the little mistake. You will know quite well Lathuran that mistakes aren't tolerated at Shi organisation. You should know more than most people, after living here since the age of 4, what follows mistakes."

"Yes." _No emotion, no emotion, no emotion. He's going to kill me. I love you Katherine. I love you Jules._

"And what is that?"

"Death."

"Exactly."

Lathuran closed his eyes for what would be the last time. He heard one click, one gunshot, one yell and one body dropping to the ground.

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Master. He turned and looked around him in surprise. Then he saw the fallen body. The blood pooling, the bullet through the middle of the forehead and the person who had died in his place.

"Although you have failed the mission that I sent you on, you have accomplished something that is far more helpful to us. For this you deserve a favour. I have given you your life while taking another."

"Thank you master, thank you, but what is it that I have accomplished. You say that it is something that has been most helpful to you."

"Oh yes very helpful. My dear Lathuran, by allowing MI6 to know that we have become the new threat to Alex and the world you have made them move Alex to a safe area."

"I don't understand master. Wouldn't that make it harder for you to get to him."

"Oh yes very hard but I never said that I don't love a challenge. We have already have a plan to get him from right under their noses and by doing that and broadcasting what we have done to little Alex we can show just how ruthless we really are."

"What's the plan? What are you going to do?"

"This is the one thing I can't tell you Lathuran. This is between me and the one agent I entirely trust."

"Yes master"

"You may leave but just a warning; remember your life has been saved by the death of another. Another mistake and you might wish for death." A cruel smile appeared on his face, a smile that would scare even the best assassin.

After Lathuran left, Master spoke.

"Send Agent J.M in."

……………………………doubledoubledoubldoubledoubleagent……………..................

Lathuran walked out of the building ignoring the incredulous stares that he received. Everyone in the building must have heard the gunshot and knew for sure that Lathuran was a goner. No one in this business had friends and no one really cared if the other was killed. Many people were killed in this line of job. Many.

He got into his car and started it. The engine roared to life and he pulled it away from the so called "T-shirt" company. He knew he couldn't drive to fast to get away from his master as he wouldn't be getting far. One thing that he knew about the Master was that he was very careful. He always had a back-up plan if there was a mistake but would punish if there was a mistake. The number of people working in the company would tell you that he was powerful. Powerful enough to own weapons. Powerful enough to kill as an entertainment and maybe even powerful enough to destroy MI6.

Lathuran was scared. He had made a mistake. He had made a mistake the first time, when he was an orphan that asked a stranger for help. He had made a mistake when he married Katherine and made another mistake when he had Jules and another when he had said yes to the unborn Jake. Mistake, mistakes, mistake.

That one single plea 20 years ago has left him vulnerable to Master but a weapon for MI6. Next to Scorpia, Shi is the next largest assassination organization and it was ruthless. Everyone was in danger if the master carried out his plans. He never failed and mistakes weren't an option. The only place he could go was MI6 and that was exactly where he was heading,

He found MI6 when he has beaten up by Master's guards because he had interrupted a meeting. He was sick and tired of having been treated more of a slave than a person. He couldn't say that after 10 year of working with MI6 they did not use him as a slave but at least they were the good side and he was helping them.

Knowing that Shi organisation never took chances and was probably following him. He went to the usual restaurant and changes his appearance. From his first meeting with MI6 they had given him a face mask to wear when he needed to tell him something and a telecommunication device. Placing the mask over his face in the restaurant toilet Lathuran pressed call.

Almost minutes later Lathuran found himself being whisked away to the "bank" and in that time he thought of what he would say to them.

That time came and past and he was facing the one and only Blunt.

"So what news have you got for us Lathuran?" asked Blunt very straight to the point.

"Well… Master I mean he hasn't killed me. He thinks that you sending him to SAS was a good idea. He says I'm too valuable and I have helped him. I think that he has someone. Someone that is helping him and is going to get Alex to him. Someone that he says that he can entirely trust."

"Do you know who it is?" pressed Blunt.

"I wouldn't be calling the agent a someone if I knew would I?"

"Thank you for your information Lathuran and you may leave and we will find ways to help Alex. You are dismissed." As he thought MI6 wasn't any better. Manipulative.

Latuhran wished that the dismissal could've been a dismissal of his working relationship with them but hw knew that, that was too good to be true. He walked out the door leaving Mrs Jones and Blunt together.

"Alan, what are we going to do? Should I ask someone to pull him out?"

"No, Tulip. Keep him in there. He might lure them there and we can hopefully trap them or at least see what we are up against. Also send in security."

"Alex is not bait, Alan. He is a 15 year old boy."

"Mrs Jones, I hope you are not questioning my orders."

"No, I apologise. I will send in security. Maybe I can have Ben go back in. I think he is pretty young and still remembers his high school studies well enough to do his job and K-unit will be happy to have him back.

"Yes and let us just hope that Mr Rider will help us get to the Master."

Miles away said person woke up in a rather disgruntling manner.

_Please Review. You know I think that's the first time I asked that or maybe not. Hehehe. Constructive criticism is fine. Flames are good too. I wonder if anyone has ever said that. I am all about the unique today. __. When you review can you people write in what you think might happen._

_Thanks_

_Izzy_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry. It's a really boring chapter but I can't help it. I just want to extend this more so that I can build up more character and also I wrote the last chapter to create my secret agent. Thank you so much for you reviews. I think some people have misunderstood some things so if you don't get something feel free to ask.__ I'm really not sure if I'm doing this right and yes my punctuation is bad. Can you please review and tell me if my chapters are too short but too slow-moving or if they are fine. Please!_

_Read, review and don't forget the most important thing. ENJOY!_

"Wake up men…uhh… boys! If you aren't outside in 10 minutes you will not be given detention or be going to see the principle. It will be much worse. Now get your lazy arses down to the 1st quadroon and you better be at attention!"

This was the first words that Alex heard when he woke up. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. He sighed. Another nightmare.

There were deep circles under his eyes due to his lack of sleep and his short midnight walks.

"Man, Alex you look like you just went through hell and back!" exclaimed Tom from somewhere to his left.

_Well I think that's exactly where I went, thought Alex._

Ever since he had found out that Ash had pulled the trigger that killed his parents he had been having nightmares about many different situations. No one knew about his little problem. Not even Jack. Alex wanted to make sure that he never let out any weaknesses. Some lessons he learned were too deep to change just as old habits die hard.

"Alex? Alex?"

"Huh?"

"Dude you keep on zoning out. Come on you better get ready and I think you need a bath," said Tom looking him over with curious eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that. It feels like your x-raying me. Creep," said Alex mock slapping Tom on the arm.

Tom shoved Alex back then moved closer to him.

"You're scared of a simple look after all the cool stuff you've been through."

"That's what you don't get Tom. It's not cool. It's my job, and I guess for as long as MI6 have a hold me, it always will be," replied Alex a bit sadly.

Tom realizing his mistake and examining Alex's face's let the topic drop. Sometimes Alex said these types of things that would make a person feel like they are just a little kid. Sort of like they haven't seen enough or that Alex has seen too much. Alex needed a rest and maybe this was the perfect time. MI6 couldn't do anything to him a SAS camp. It has heaps of security, right?

Tom sat on the bed thinking about many different things when Alex came out of the shower. He tried to get dressed so fast that he nearly drop the water jug while getting his duffel bag.

"Why in such a hurry Alex?" asked Tom staring at Alex's great rush.

"Trust me you would want to get to the sergeant in time."

"Oh yeah forgot you've been here before. But all we'll get is probably some type of duty," said Tom dismissively.

Alex stopped dressing and stared at Tom's carefree manner.

"TOM! Do not plan to try and be a rebel, here. You won't last the two months at all. You won't even last 2 days. You heard him. They will not give you simple duties, detention or a lousy visit to the principal. You will get in big TROUBLE."

"Whoa! Alex, what's gotten into you? You seem so tense. It's as if you're on a mission or something," whispered Tom.

"I would be more tense and worried if it was a mission but that's not the point. I've been her before and have been given pretty much hell from them. You do not know Wolf. He will make your life harder than it ever has been or is going to be."

"Oh was Wolf that guy that who was your leader when you were here?"

Alex never got to reply because at that moment Dirk Creswell made his appearance.

"What are you two talking about? How did you get into this program Rider? A bit too tough fir you isn't it?" he asked rounding on Alex.

"At least he can get into the program. What's with the face of astonishment? Your mummy bribe Mrs Jones to let you come to the SAS?" asked Tom tauntingly.

"She did not and who the hell is Mrs Jones? Your girlfriend?"

"Nope not mine but I think you have a crush on Wolf."

Alex watched the taunting become more ruder and angrier for the next minute until he found himself watching Tom run out of the room with Dirk following. Tom always had a problem with Dirk and vice versa even when they were younger.

Alex saw that Tom was heading to first quadroon and so followed him quickly. He did not want to be late. He was going to lie low for as long as possible because he didn't want to be found out by Wolf or any others from the K-unit. He vowed mentally that he would stay unrecognised for as long as he could.

Unfortunately this wasn't very long.

"Alex Rider! Dirk Creswell! Julian McFadden! Max Monty! Tom Harris! Get your arses to the front. You'll be doing endurance in running and swimming."

Alex walked to the front bending slightly behind Tom when they neared Wolf. Thankfully no questioned asked by Dirk or Wolf, though he swore Julian gave him a questioning glance. Tom stared at the cowering Alex.

"After being through so much you are scared of Wolf finding out your Alex Rider the sp-," whispered Tom rolling his eyes.

"Sshhh, I think that Julian guy is eavesdropping on us. When did he get so interested?" asked Alex staring at Julian's back.

"I don't know. He's new isn't he? What can he do?"

Alex didn't answer as Wolf called for attention.

"Now all of you will be under my care for the next freakin' two months. You are going to listen to me or you are going to pay. Clear?"

"Yes sir," called the boys.

"Crystal," whispered Alex. Alex realized his mistake when Wolf glanced at him. He quickly put his head down allowing his fringe to cover his eyes. He peeked through his hair and fortunately saw no sign of recognition in Wolf's eyes.

"Okay. All of you at the same time will be going to the start and running right to the finish. I expect you to be to do at least 10km without stopping."

Everyone stared at him in awe. The same thing was going through everyone's mind except Alex's. _What the hell? 10km?_

"Stop standing there and looking like a bunch of apes. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? START THE EFFIN' RUN."

Everyone broke off at record breaking speed. Everyone except for Alex and Tom. They had enough sense from all the football practice they had that you should never waste too much energy. At the back of the group Alex and Tom slowly jogged and talked till the finish. They passed Max, then Dirk and then when they were about a 1km away from the end they passed Julian. They didn't dare talk about Alex's job with Dirk and Julian just behind them so they ran in silence.

Tom slowly started to tire while Alex kept on going. They were well ahead of the others and could afford to walk. They wanted to finish in the middle so as not to draw any attention to Alex. They allowed Julian and Dirk to go past them before they started running again.

At the finish line they saw that Julian and Dirk were standing together talking. Wolf on the other hand was glaring at them as they ran in. Alex quickly hid his head.

"I expected you lousy boys to stop only after the 10 metre mark!"

"Sorry sir we got tired and thirsty," said Tom faking an apologetic look. Alex bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Tom was probably the worst actor in the world and Wolf a SAS recruit just fell for Tom's _apologetic look. _Tom's.

"TIRED AND THRISTY JUST WON'T CUT IT IN SAS," he spat, "We worked our butts off to get to this position and you bunch of un-athletic boys just get in for a competition. Do you know what we did to get here?"

Alex was angry. Wolf had no idea what he had been through and had know idea how much of a help Tom had been for him. Alex for once in his life forgot what the situation was. He forgot that there were people who were his classmates and Wolf, he forgot about hiding who he was, he forgot that he was a kid and Wolf was a man with a higher position, he forgot that he was not a spy.

"We did not sign up for this! We did not want to come! We were forced into this without having much of a choice and it isn't me who is scared of heights."

_So yeah that's the end. I'm not sure if it's a cliffie or not but yes Wolf will find out next chapter._

_REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO. HOPEFULLY YOU WANT TO._

_Next chapter- Wolf recognizes._


	6. Chapter 6

"_We did not sign up for this! We did not want to come! We were forced into this without having much of a choice and it isn't me who is scared of heights."_

Alex froze. WHAT HAD HE JUST SAID??????????

He had just blown his cover. For every one of his missions he had blown his cover but he never thought that hiding his identity from Wolf would be so hard. Wolf was going to explode at him or kill him. Either way he knew this would be the one mission that he would not survive.

"Mr. Rider! You will follow me to the Gym to discuss your punishments. THE REST OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!"

"But sir, it's not really fair that _Rider_ gets to back out from the swimming testing just because he said some stupid made up thing," called out Dirk.

Wolf turned around from Alex and from what he knew about Wolf, Dirk will never ever address Wolf like that ever again. No, he will never ever even glance at Wolf.

"Now you listen to me jerk. I don't care about your measly effin complaints. You should just go down to the lake and swim the 10 laps if you know what's good for you. I'd do 20 laps if it were me, but I am not as freaking' stupid as you to piss off a freakin' SAS recruit. You have no idea what we can do to you. So SCRAM!"

Alex almost felt sorry for Dirk. Almost. He would feel sorry for anyone else even that creepy Julian guy but Dirk was an only exception. Wolf was scary. He could be even scarier if he wanted to be but after being in SAS camp with Wolf, Alex knew his weakness. The weakness he's just rubbed into a SAS man who was twice as big as him and way more experienced.

"Follow me Mr. Rider," spat Wolf turning around and walking briskly to the direction of the Gym. Tom gave me him one last sympathetic look as Alex turned and followed Wolf.

They walked in silence, complete and utter silence. For Wolf this was hard as he wanted to do nothing more than rip Alex measly head of his freakin body. For Alex this was heaven because Alex was so used to keeping silent. As a spy that was part of his job and he did his job very well. His body shape was rigid as he waited for the explosion from Wolf. It was nearing the Gym and Alex felt like he was waiting for the verdict to a court's case.

Alex hoped like hell that the Gym would be empty. He didn't like to have an audience and never did. Another part of being a spy; you can never have friends who knew how you felt and that was what Alex was - friendless.

His hope for no people vanished as he saw that right in the middle of Gym was a table with a SAS unit. K-unit.

Alex was dead. He was going to get slaughtered. One former "colleague" was enough but all three of them was hard to deal with. It almost reminded Alex of the day he came back to school after his 5th mission. He had been called by the principal to go and talk to some of the staff. They had simply discussed his progress at school and let him go but then he remembered that this wasn't a school meeting. This was the real thing.

"Wolf, what are you doing here? Wanna play cards? Oh and you bought a little bo---y with you too. Wait is that Cub?" Eagle stared at his unorthodox unit member.

Alex just simply stared back. He wasn't going to be the one to tell them anything. That was Wolf's job. Alex was very surprised that Wolf hadn't said anything yet. _Why was he being so quiet? Was something wrong wi-----_. Alex's thoughts were abruptly cut off with a yell of rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF SHIT. YOU FREAKIN' TOLD THEM THAT I WAS FREAKIN' SCARED OF HEIGHTS. I SWEAR I WILL…I WILL …I WILL KILL YOU! " screamed Wolf.

Lost for words Wolf stared. Alex stared back pulling his emotionless mask over his face. Everything was silent again but Wolf just seemed to get angrier and angrier by Alex's lack of emotion until a calm voice broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you and what in the world is cub?"

Alex turned around sharply and saw an unfamiliar yet slightly familiar face. It was hard to place but seemed to be someone he'd met before.

"Oh Cheetah this is Cub our unorthodox fifth member, Cub meet Cheetah. He's the replacement for Fox as he's a MI6 member now," said Snake calmly with a slightly amused smile.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING FREAKIN' INTRODUCTIONS WITH A FREAKIN' SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD! He practically blew our whole mission. I knew training the stupid brats for the competition was stupid and now we've got him here. What is he doing here?"

"Calm down Wolf! I think we'd all like to know that, Cub. What are you doing here?" asked Snake curiously.

"I don't know." Stated Alex simply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU TRAINED WITH US ONLY A YEAR AGO AND NOW YOU'RE HERE! You better have a reason if you know what's good for you."

"It's not like I chose to be here."

"Then who sent you and what are you doing here?" asked Eagle.

"Confidential but is it so hard to guess?"

"I'm guessing that MI6 sent you here. They're the only ones stupid enough to send a schoolboy _again,_" spat Wolf.

Alex simply shrugged, frustrating an already angry Wolf to the point of danger.

Wolf glared furiously and opened his mouth to yell at Alex when Cheetah interrupted quietly.

"Wolf! The kid's done nothing wrong. I don't see why you guys are so worked up about it. I mean the kid probably has a rich father who sent him here last time and that rich father just happened to get him into here too. What's the big deal?"

"That _kid _is still here," hissed Alex.

"Hey that's what we thought until Wolf was on a mission with him at a Boint planc academy or something," explained Eagle excited to know something that Cheetah didn't.

"Now we think that his parents are sick of him and just dropped him at MI6 headquarters," sneered Wolf

"My parents are dead," said Alex monotonously.

"…."

That caught them. Everyone had just thought that Alex was some really spoiled brat that his parents didn't like but now it seemed to be something entirely different.

"Sorry Cub didn't know," said Eagle. Snake quietly apologized and Cheetah mumbled and apology.

Wolf to everyone's great surprise hung his head and grunted a tiny apology. This had to be a first. Wolf had actually apologized to someone, must have been bringing up his past experiences when his parents had died in a fatal car crash.

Alex's face hadn't changed but he could feel the blood rushing to his face. He hated Blunt, sympathy and most of all pity. He had always been taught that pity was only for the weak and that had stuck with him all his life.

Alex just simply said, "It's okay. It was along time ago."

"So why are you here if it isn't you rich father?" asked Eagle breaking the awkward moment.

"Once again that is all confidential and to be honest I really don't know too much."

"Okay then we have to deal with the issue we have on our hands. What are we going to tell the students? We can't exactly say, 'oh Cub was here a while ago and that's how he knew about Wolf weakness.'"

"I know Snake but maybe we can just say that Cub is Wolf's cousin or something."

"I don't look anything like _Cub,_" Protested Wolf.

"We can just tell them that I met you once when I was sick and you have just fallen off a roof or something," suggested Alex quietly.

Everyone stared.

"What? All the boys think I am some sick idiot who is faking sickness to get out of school."

"Okay that's a good idea and before they think you have both skipped work you and Wolf should go to the lake."

"Uhh Snake, Wolf can I not swim. Or at least just swim in the shorts and T-shirt?"

"You're not getting out of this Cub. Shirt off and get to the lake NOW!" yelled Wolf.

His bullet wound was going to be shown to everybody. He had tried so hard to not show his classmates in P.E and it was all going to be ruined because of one stupid camp. How was Alex going to hide it? He was in some big shit right now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all my reviewers especially __**cameranstarr4eva **__and __**Grimmich. **__You should all definitely read cameranstarr4eva's story. Please go to her profile and read. Her stories are so good._

Alex walked out into the cool wind caressing his face smoothly. What in the world was he going to do?

"Cub, you alright? You look a bit dodgy." asked Wolf having finally calmed down enough to talk without breaking glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Alex quietly not really paying attention to the questions being asked.

Wolf, looking at Alex's face knew that he was not going to say anything, turned back and quickened his pace to the lake. Even he had to admit that he hated awkward silences. Although most of the time it was him who made them by using his usual glare and bluntness but this silence felt like cold daggers to his ears.

They had finally reached the lake and everyone had gathered together. The four boys were in place ready to jump and the other boys who had come to join this event were taking off their shirt.

Alex stared at them and shuddered at all the rumours that will be going around him if he did take of his shirt.

Wolf felt the shudder near him and turned around to face Alex. For one moment, the moment in which Wolf had turned around, he could swear that he saw a look of desperation on the boy's face. Then in the moment it had come it was gone replaced by the same unemotional mask that he had seen all too many times. He had seen that mask on professional agents and soldiers who had seen too much but on the face of a schoolboy it was unusual and unnatural.

Alex felt himself being watched by Wolf. When did he care so much about his well-being?

"Cub you're up with the first set of boys so I reckon you should hurry up," informed Wold in an undertone.

"Yes." Said Alex simply and then when Wolf looked at him pointedly he added, "_Sir_."

"Wolf is it possible that I can swim but swim with my shirt on?"

"Why would you need to have your shirt on in this activity? It will only slow you down and nothing more.

"That's classified Wolf… sir."

"Cub if there was anything classified that I needed to know about then it wouldn't be coming now and from you."

"Well I myself am classified and since you weren't told of it, why would you think that MI6 will tell you about something that they don't want to be responsible for?" hissed Alex.

Wolf having nothing to retaliate with simply said, "You can go with your freaking shirt," and turned back ashamed of being outsmarted by a 15 year old or a 17 year old as he knew it.

Alex so relieved that he didn't realize the stares coming from his classmates ran down the small hill to a stop near Tom. Tom stared at Alex as if he were mad and then continued on stretching. Wolf who had been staring down at the five boys walked down the hill and waited for the other boys to join in. Once they had joined in Raven (1) from F-unit stood beside Wolf ready to yell out the beginning of the race.

"GO!" shouted Raven and Wolf together.

Frightened by the yells the nine boys stared shell-shocked at each other before jumping in to the lake. Alex on the other hand had dove in at the sound of the 'GO' as he has done this countless times at his first time at Brecon beacons.

As soon as he had jumped, Alex felt the icy cold water hit his face like an ice blast. His clothes bellowed underneath him weighing him down slightly as he swam faster and faster. He tried to push him to go faster just so that he can actually learn something from the training. Unfortunately Alex had the usual luck of the devil and was soon beginning to feel the toll the fast swimming had taken on him. By about 2km (2) of swimming Alex was beginning to feel the pain in his chest each time he stretched his left arm. The muscles in his arms were aching and a strange compression against his chest made it difficult for him to breath. Slowing down, now that he was farther away from the other students, he realized that he had only just reached the two kilometre point in which he was to turn around. Taking a u-turn around the dirt neon orange cone Alex slowly made his way back to the shore.

He swam for 500 metres then paused for a minute to grab his breath. As he breathed in he felt as if his lungs weren't taking in enough oxygen. It felt to him like his lungs weren't inflating and that he had been shot again. Wanting to get to shore faster so as to not collapse completely Alex sped up.

Slowly and painfully he made it to the 1500 metre point. In his sudden spurt of elation he swam faster ignoring the pain to get to the finish line. Taking one last breath he swam to the edge, grabbed on and pulled himself up.

Wolf, who has been sitting on the floor watching the boys struggle to get to the 2 kilometre point hadn't realized the hyperventilating Alex on the bridge by the shore. Raven being the kinder one of the two ran up to help Alex stand up.

He reached Alex first and looked for any signs of injury and thankfully he found none. Being the medic of the unit and more caring towards people than others. He sat Alex down and asked if he was alright.

Alex who was now starting to feel better sat up and looked at the man standing next to him. He quickly nodded then pulled away from the man's grip heading towards the cabins. He was allowed to change so he thought he might just get the pills that he needed so that he might be able to get through the equipment course.

Barging through the cabins, Alex fought the darkness that threatened to claim him. He felt dizzy and sick from the strain. He looked into his bag searching and searching for the pills but it wasn't there. He knew it was in the bag somewhere as he vaguely remembered packing the bright blue box but even after pulling out all his clothes Alex was empty-handed. His dizziness was getting worse by the minutes and if he didn't do anything soon he felt he was going to faint. Making sure not to go into panic Alex sat lay down and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The dizziness slowly faded as he continued the action. His chest still hurt but it was bearable and normal to him so he quickly got up before the other boys slowly returned back to the cabin to change. Not having more than 15 minutes the boys hurried to get dressed as if the SAS members outside were going to steal their clothes.

Tom and Alex were the first to finish so they sat down on the bed making themselves comfortable for the next ten minutes. Tom looking at Alex's bed just realized the mess on it.

"Woah mate what happened there? Couldn't find your knickers?" asked Tom mockingly.

Walking over Tom picked up a piece of clothing as Alex murmured a soft 'no'.

"Hey here's one. You know I always thought that you would be good for an underwear model," said Tom laughing at the sight of one of Alex's superman boxers.

"Oh that. Jack got it for me last year to cheer me up when Ian didn't make it to Christmas," said Alex remembering that day.

It was just the day before Christmas when Alex had the call from Ian. He was on a trip to China and couldn't make Christmas because of a business meeting. Alex realized just how much of a lie his Uncle had made his life to be. Then he remembered when Jack tried to get him into the superman boxers to take a picture.

Alex's thoughts were as usual disrupted by a yell from Wolf to get out of the cabin. Groaning slightly at the strength of having to lift himself of the bed, Alex slid out the door. Tom noticing the groan gave Alex a questioning sideways glance but did not push the topic any further.

They walked towards the obstacle course where the 10 boys stood in a line as if to wait a trial.

_Sorry this was a short chapter. I'm just really tired and have to do so many tests which I am dreading. Probably won't be able to write anything for a while because of the tests that I hate. Especially the beep test. I'd rather do essays seriously.__ Thank you for my reviewers and if you wish to review there is a button underneath to push. Thank you._

_Izzy_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I haven't written in a really long time but trust me I have my reasons. Now I only just realized I never had a disclaimer so today I am going to do a play like one. If anyone wants to read it's down here._

_Me: Oy! Alex do the disclaimer! I feel really weird doing the disclaimer because I haven't done it at all so Alex you can do it._

_Alex: But you made me do it when you were writing this chapter the last time! *whines*_

_Me: Yes but now you have to do it again because that chapter got lost in cyberspace._

_Alex: Why can't Wolf do it or any of the other characters? Why me?_

_Wolf: Did someone mention me? And Izzy you know what I said about doing the disclaimer, don't you? You don't want me to break the deal, do you?_

_Me: Nnnnoo…. But now I'm no longer scared of you because I can do whatever I want with you. I can even make you dance around in your underwear now YOU don't want ME to do that do you?_

_Wolf: You evil son of my cousin's mom. (talking about his namesake)!_

_Snake: Language Wolf there are innocent ears among us!_

_Me: Alright I will not make you do anything embarrassing in this fanfiction if you all sing the disclaimer. _

_Alex and K-unit (minus Eagle): Okay fine._

_Eagle: Yey! We're going to sing a song… Wolf's going to sing! I need a camera._

_Eagle grabs a camera_

_Wolf: (Glaring) Eagle if you film this I swear you're going to die._

_I clear my throat _

_Me: Wolf, what about our little agreement? I say that I take a little video. Cheer up it's new years day!_

_(A lot of grumbling)_

_Everyone: "Izzy isn't the disclaaaaimer! Izzy isn't the disclaaaaimer! That's because Anthony Horrowitz ! Happy New Year everyone!_

_(Monotone voices sing)_

_Now to the actually story_

_**They walked towards the obstacle course where the 10 boys stood in a line as if to wait a trial. **_

It was like waiting for a trial that was for sure. The only noise that could be heard was the dull thuds of bullets hitting their target in the shooting range. Wolf walked up in front of the ten boys who were standing dead straight as if he were a sergeant addressing the trainees. Alex was vaguely reminded of one of the cowboy movies that Jack and Alex watched together when he was small. It was those typical cowboy movies where two men would stand directly opposite each other with straws in there mouth waiting to see who would shoot their gun first. He choked back a small laugh as he imagined Wolf in a cowboy outfit but was brought back down to planet Earth with small nudge to his side by Tom.

Tom having seen Alex zone out hissed a quick "pay attention" and then turned back to the front. Whatever was going through Alex's mind was distracting enough to keep him distracted from a speech on the course. Alex may not need to know the route that they were taking on the obstacle course but Tom needed all the help he could get. Although it wasn't a good thing to not pay attention to a near murderous SAS soldier, Tom couldn't help analyzing Alex's face. Just before he nudged him, Tom had seen the small tug on his lips. It had been a long time since he had ever seen any optimistic facial expression on his friend's face. _Maybe this trip was good for Alex, he thought, Maybe he will enjoy it. _But, boy, was he wrong about that.

Alex could feel many gazes upon him. One was Tom's and the others were the many SAS men lined up on the side of the obstacle course waiting for their entertainment to begin. Judging by the direction of the sun he summed up that it was around 12pm and from his time here, Alex knew it was lunchtime for the units.

"Rider! Since you think that my lecture is hardly worth hearing maybe you would like to be my demonstration," sneered the man standing next to Wolf.

Alex calmly looked up at the man and stared at him with his penetrating gaze. Alex was in no mood for stuck up men who thought they were better than others. To be honest he had enough on his plate without the man being added to it. Looking at him, he recognized him as one of the men at breakfast who was complaining about being a childcare centre. Alex judged from the smug look on his face that he was a new recruit. He sighed and stepped forward. If he was going to be tormented for the rest of his stay at Brecon Beacons, he might as well have some fun and still be at the top.

Alex felt a tinge of amusement at the surprise on everyone's face as he stepped forward. He knew that everyone would have thought that Alex was just going to apologize for not paying attention and stay silent for the rest of the day and would have never thought he would actually own up. Although his classmates' faces were a picture, the funniest face to see was the man standing gob smacked next to Wolf, who on the other hand was completely expressionless.

After several moments of silence, everyone waiting for the man to recover, Alex spoke using his most innocent voice.

"Umm… sir. You wanted to show us all a demonstration? Do you want me to start or should I stay here waiting… sir?" And like the actor Alex was no one suspected a thing.

"What is this nonsense? Get back to work Bear! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAZING! From what I've heard you were using that boy to give a demonstration to the trainees," called the Sergeant, whom until then had remained silent and disguised.

"Oh, yes sir. Rider! Come here and start at the white line. I will time you and you better get under 25 minutes. After 10 minutes the next person will start. Am I understood?" shouted Bear menacingle after pulling himself together.

After the chorus of 'yes sirs,' Alex stood at the white line in a ready position. He was alert to the fact that everyone was watching but only regarded that fact warily as he reminded himself that this was not a mission. All he had to do was ignore the throbbing in his chest and get to the end before 17 minutes. Although Bear did not know about his earlier time, K-unit and the sergeant did. The most probable reason that the sergeant was standing there in the first place watching him was because he wanted to know if Alex had improved. That pressure was on him and even with all the other SAS soldiers staring at him (1) it was nothing compared to his fear in failing on his missions. As ridiculous as it may sound, he was glad he was here in this situation rather than on a mission. Although he still had to hide his secret at least the penalty wasn't death.

He took a deep breath and ran forward at a steady pace on the signal "GO" yelled out by Wolf. From the corner of his eye he kept a record of all the reactions just in case he was either doing bad or doing too good.

The ten minute mark passed and the centre of attention was lifted off his back and onto Julian who rushed forward. To everyone's surprise, Julian was doing **almost **as well as Alex. Julian was clumsier than Alex but still managed to keep his pace the same till the end. As minutes passed Alex grew closer and closer to the end but was now starting to feel the pain in his chest. Ignoring it Alex ran towards the end and past it. He heard his time yelled out by Snake: 15 minutes and 40 seconds. Panting, Alex slowly ran back to the top of the obstacle course passing Julian as he went. As he passed Julian he realized that Julian was much fitter than the others. He wasn't as good as Alex but he was pretty fast and efficient, compared to the rest. Walking further down the course, back to the beginning, he started seeing the others make their way unceremoniously across the course. Everyone, including Tom, was tired by halfway and was starting to stumble. Dirk had slightly more endurance than some but had a long way to go to get as good as Alex or even Julian.

Alex sat on the wet grass at the beginning of the course waiting for the rest to arrive. He had been told that they would do another lap of the course as soon as everyone had finished. He was more surprised at the fact that Wolf had been nice enough to let him even sit down. Alex even wondered whether he was actually being nice to him because of his good time. Feeling pleased with himself Alex let his mind wonder until all ten of his classmates had walked in, dragging their feet as if they weighed a tonne. Tom plopped himself down next to Alex and sat silently until he could catch his breath.

"How did you get here so fast? Aren't you even a tiny bit tired?" asked Tom breathlessly.

"Remember I have done it before, Tom. It's really easy once you get the hang of it and plus do you even no how many times they made me do it?" replied Alex.

"Yeah I guess but still aren't you even-"

"Everyone get your lazy asses of the ground! That was crap! All of you exceeded the time limit of 25 minutes except for Rider and McFadden! You will do it again! Am I clear?" yelled Wolf.

"Yes sir," groaned the boys.

"Crystal," muttered Alex to himself. Wolf's eyes flashed as he glanced at Alex threateningly (2).

"You're first again Cu- Rider!" said Wolf walking away from the group.

_So much for Wolf being nice, thought Alex._

As he walked past to get to the front he saw Julian stare at him blankly and then turn around to Dirk and whisper something. He looked back again and this time caught Alex's eye. Blue eyes caught the brown ones and Alex found himself staring at Julian as his mouth curled into a smile. He knew he was in for some rivalry.

Shaking away the thought Alex stood at the white line yet again. This time feeling old and tired form the first run. All he wanted to do was to fall on the ground and stay there but he got himself in the ready position. The previous time repeated itself. Except this time he found himself concentrating so hard on all the reactions and speeds he didn't even realize the slightly muted throbbing pain in his chest. That was the truth until he reached the nets.

Alex bent down hurriedly to push himself underneath the net when a shoot of pain followed by a rush of heat flowed through his body.

His panting stopped and all the breath rushed out as he stared forward at the net in shock.

"Oh shit"

He could do nothing. This time he was helpless unlike in the times where he could push the pain back. He had pushed himself too far and without the pills he could do nothing. He felt his hands give way from under him, his body fall forward into the mud and his mind fall into the comfort of darkness all in slow motion. Then everything was dark.

Everyone saw it happen. One minute Alex had jumped of the block and bent underneath to pick up the net and the next he was falling face first into the muddy ground. Snake was first to react. He was the closest to him and was first to recover. Then slowly one by one people came out of shock. Wolf and Eagle ran forward to help Snake carry him onto the stretcher (3) which had been brought from the infirmary. The remaining SAS men and Alex's classmates stared as they carried the unconscious Alex into the infirmary which was conveniently right next to the obstacle course.

As soon as they were out of sight K-unit started shouting all at once.

"Cub can you hear me? If you can raise you hand," shouted Wolf.

"Wolf he's unconscious! Of course he can't hear you!" shouted Snake, "Its okay he's till breathing and he still has a pulse. I have no idea what caused it."

"It was like he has a fit or something."

"Yes, you're right Wolf. I saw his face go into shock when he bent down. I think its exhaustion or something. Didn't you say that he looked a bit pale at swimming training?"

"Yeah but I didn't think it was very important. I just thought he was faking it to get out of the obstacle course. Maybe he's still doing it now. You know? Faking it."

"Who ripped your heart out Wolf? The kid's pretty much unconscious and you say he's faking it! You can't seriously be thinking that he is some rich kid's brat? We made his life hell already. No need to do it again," said Eagle.

"Whatever, I'm going to check on the other brats."

_They don't know it's actually the Cub they saw around a year ago_

_Did you know threateningly is actually a word_

_The stretcher was taken out of the infirmary by magic. Yep by magic. Nah the infirmary was just really close by and they just saw it happen._

_You know I nearly thought I would make it end with him falling unconscious but then though I should write more cause I haven't written in a long time. I also thought about making him be amnesic when he woke up but now I have decided to go on with my original plan. I am hoping to get around 10 or more reviews for this chapter. Hoping._

_Thank you for all those who reviewed last time especially __snails-on-the-french-riviera__ who was the one who actually made me kind of want to continue this chapter after the other version of the chapter got lost in cyberspace._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Anonymous- No one is perfect in writing. Congratulations you found out the agent. But please don't ruin it for anyone else and if you have any further pointers on the person send a personal message. I don't want anyone to find out who the agent is because that will ruin it for them. The chapter with Shi organization was set before the start of the story. The double agent Lathuran was supposed to put a danger on Alex so that Alex would be secured more safely. The Shi organization loves challenge. I made them like that to imply their power. I mean which organization wants people to make it harder for them to get what they want? **_

_**Yes this is post snakehead and yes Alex has done a lot of swimming without collapsing but the reason that he did this time was because Alex left his pills at home. Anthony Horrowitz would probably have made Alex take some kind of painkillers through his missions. He has forgotten the painkillers so the pain would drive him past endurance. I checked it all out on the net. Old wounds can strike up a bit when not taken care of. I hope you understand now.**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**HE HAS NOT GOT AMNESIA. JUST READ ON.**_

"_Who ripped your heart out Wolf? The kid's pretty much unconscious and you say he's faking it! You can't seriously be thinking that he is some rich kid's brat? We made his life hell already. No need to do it again," said Eagle._

"_Whatever, I'm going to check on the other brats."_

"Oh shit," he said and then fell into darkness, down… down… down…

Alex's eyes quickly fluttered open and having not yet felt the throbbing in his chest or the pounding head ache, he simply stared at the blurry figures.

Something bright was glinting above his eyes. He concentrated hard thinking of what it could be and then slowly realized that it was the lamp that Jack had installed into his room so as to wake him up immediately after opening his eyes. He remembered that Jack had repetitively said that she would install it so as to save herself from the pain of having to shake him continuously until he woke up.

He tried to turn of the switch that was usually on his bedside table so as to turn of the light but as he flung out his right hand he picked up nothing but air.

He blinked. It wasn't a lamp but a torch coming closer and closer to his left eye. It was annoying… why was it doing that? He swung his right hand back onto the bed and then tried to grab the torch but it magically moved away just in the nick of time.

He blinked again confusedly (1) and that was when he saw the man's face behind the torch. He looked like a kind man in his early thirties, probably married and with children.

Alex was confused and stared back at him opening his mouth to ask "where the hell he was" but before he could the doctor leaned over him with a long sharp needle.

His mind registered nothing but the needle and the doctor's coat. Times of when he was captured in the hospital came back to him as his eyes widened. He was still back there. He has never gotten out. He was still trapped, waiting for that sick man to rip him to shreds. That was when he felt the pounding in his head and the throbbing in his chest. The pounding head ache threatened to force him back into the darkness which he had only just left and his throbbing chest along with his past smothered his breath. What was he doing just standing there? He needed to get out and he needed to do it fast!

The doctor had begun to move the needle towards his arm which had been trapped by his hand. He smiled reassuringly at Alex but Alex wasn't to be fooled. He shot upwards and slammed the side of his right hand into the side of the unsuspecting doctor's arm. The needle dropped to the ground and stayed there. He had a sudden urge to pick up the needle and stab into the doctor's hand but resisted as he found the urge to escape over power his anger. He looked around for the door stupidity now overpowering his spy skills as he ignored the exclaims of the men that were now surrounding him. He would not admit defeat! He ran past two men only stopping to incapacitate them and ran for the door.

It was so close. It was just a step away. Just one more tiny step and he would be free in one piece. But apparently one more step was too much to ask as he felt pain shoot through his already pounding head and fell back into the comforting arms of the darkness.

*

The boy was ruthless as he slammed his hand into the doctor's arm.

_Boy was that going to bruise the poor doctor and it wasn't as if we already didn't have limited supplies of anesthetic and now that stupid boy had just ruined a precious pint of it, thought Bear._

Rider was so ungrateful. People would have killed for those anesthetics when they had a cut or a painful bruise and now that brat had just wasted it. Bear would have loved to have it when he landed himself a rather painful, nasty cut on his head from combat fighting in the gym. It was a complete waste giving it to the boy. He wasn't even in any pain. It was probably just a little too much for the stupid Rider brat to handle so he goes and faints so as to get sympathy and be mollycoddled. And now he's making such a fuss for the tiny quick prick of a needle. Bear scoffed and leaned against the side of the medicine cabinet. He ignored the exclaims of his teammates as they tried to stop the boy from getting to the door.

Well… He ignored them until the boy brutally injured two of his unit members in the process. What was the brat thinking? Did he think that he could get out and run to his mummy? No he was not and Bear himself was going to stop him.

Standing only meters away from the boy, Bear walked up from behind and punched him. Hard. He was not at all guilt for punching a fifteen year old at the moment right after he hit him but as the boy crumpled to the ground he realized what he had just done.

He had just punched an unsuspecting teenage boy, with parents who are going to kill him, in the side of his head and made him collapse with a possibility of having brain damage or memory loss.

"Oh Shit," he muttered and 'shit' was definitely what he had gotten himself into.

*

For the second time that day Alex woke up except this time the events of past minutes came back to him in a rush. How he had woken up, seen the injection, thought he was back in the doctor's hands, injured the good doctor and two SAS men, made a run for the door and the sudden pain in his head. All in all a very bad day he was having.

He groaned loudly at the trouble and the questions he was getting and from the pain in his head.

"What's his name?" asked the doctor to the nearby Snake.

"Alex," whispered Snake.

Now moving his eyes back to Alex the doctor slowly raised his arms as if showing Alex he wasn't dangerous. There was a nasty black and blue bruise on his right arm and seeing it Alex winced. He had just realized how hard he had hit him.

Slowly getting up and moving back to sit on his bed against the uncomfortable cold wall, Alex looked at the doctor's face, wondering what he was going to do.

"Okay, Alex, we aren't going to do anything to you. I am just going to check your eyes with the torch. It's going to do nothing to you. See just a torch," the doctor said with exaggerated slowness as if he were a little frightened boy while at the same time picking up the torch and showing Alex.

A flicker of annoyance passed Alex's face for being treated like a child but a little voice in his head reminded him that he was a child. The doctor took a tentative step towards him and put his finger on Alex's eyes opening his right eye further. Alex flinched at the touch and stiffened but did not move away as he welcomed the cold fingers.

He was getting really hot and sweaty. He didn't know if it was just the room or if it was because he wasn't feeling well. All he knew was that the temperature was rising and there was a burning in his head and chest.

The doctor finished checking his eyes seemingly satisfied that his pupils were contracting when the light was aimed at it.

The tension in the room lessened as they realized that Alex was not going to attack them. Snake, Eagle, Cheetah and two unknown men who were sporting bleeding lips and bruises dropped their fighting stances and relaxed as did the doctor.

"So Alex, I'm sure you know what happened before you were punched and fainted again. Bear, who is currently in the Sergeant's room, hit you slightly harder than necessary. You came around only minutes after so I was just wondering how you are feeling. I need to know everything, no lying, because you may have a concussion or memory loss from the hit and also effects from your fit."

"Um… I feel crap. I'm feeling hot and sweaty. My head is killing me and my chest feels like its burning," Alex said uncertainly as he winced slightly when his head pounded particularly hard. He was quite thankful they hadn't asked about his little escape plan and the cause but he knew that the questioning wouldn't be too far off.

"Alright your head should hurt but I'm not sure about the heat and your chest. We will have to examine you and your parents will be informed about this as will your school. I'm just going to check your head. Tell me when it hurts."

The examination was pretty fast and didn't need Alex to worry about any thing in particular as it didn't compromise his identity thankfully. The doctor was kind and gentle. He felt around Alex's head, lifting strands of hair out of the way. When he reached the side of Alex's head, he winced loudly and leant away from the doctor's hands. The doctor let him go and wrote things on a clipboard with the heading Alex John Rider. After shooing the SAS men out he questioned Alex about his head which Alex answered fully.

"Now about your chest, how is it feeling?" he asked.

Alex tensed getting ready to talk his way out of revealing anything about his bullet wound.

"I prefer to not talk about that. I am really fine. I can go now."

"I know you're not fine. You're everything but fine. You need to tell me the reason for fit or if you don't want to talk about it at least let me see."

"No," Alex hissed venomously and then put his poker face back on and continued, "Can I just get some pain killers? I can tell you what they are called and the description. I had a prescription for this medication. If you don't believe me you can ask about my prescription from my doctor."

"Fine what's it called?"

"Oxycontin" (2)

The doctor stared at him for a while and Alex was beginning to get the feeling that this doctor was new to the job.

"You know the painkiller which is branched from opodion or something like that."

"Yes I'll just have to um… have to talk to your parents and your hospital."

"My hospital is St Dominic's. They'll have my name and prescription for the painkillers and my _guardian _will conform that I do take the pills because I left them at home."

Alex watched the doctor leave and then settled back in his hard bed. He hated being in hospitals and now he hated being in the infirmary. _Oh well at least Jack will give them hell from me, he though chuckling._

_**Next chapter the Doctor talks with Jack, St Dominic's and *drum roll please* Blunt. Prepare for him to be doomed in his boringness. Anyways K-unit also come to visit him somewhat awkwardly. Are they feeling guilty?**_

_**Yes confusedly is a word. It means being confused. **_

_**Oxycontin is actually a pain killer. Apparently it's very strong.**_

_**I hope I got the confusion and how he wakes up correctly.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Do you want to have romance in this story or not. Tell me in your review and whichever side gets more reviewers will win.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon Jin was just a normal thirty year old man who worked as a doctor for the SAS. He didn't really do anything particularly interesting in life and just liked to help and treat anyone he could. He was married to, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world and had a three year old girl who loved to watch him work. Currently he was working overtime at Brecon Beacon in Wales.

Although his wife was always worried about him being in such an army based area, he had never actually gotten hurt. He had always just been completely prepared for all types of gruesome injuries that he had to treat. He had been training for 4 years and working for around 6 years and he could never be taken by surprise. Unfortunately this fact was drastically changed after he had assessed the damage done to one of those young boys who had been allowed to come here.

Although he thought that allowing these schoolboys to come to an army institute was ridiculous because they would get hurt, he had never actually voiced his opinion to his superiors. Either he would be fired for talking back to the sergeant or demoted for simply talking. It was a very strict schedule and the men here were very uptight but they, to him, were never cruel.

The young boy was maybe around 14-15 years old and was known by the name Alex. He had been brought into the infirmary for a physical check after he had fainted in one of those ridiculously hard training courses that the SAS men did. Brandon was not surprised by this because sometimes not even the SAS men survived but when he was brought in he was surprised. The boy's skin was hot and clammy to the touch, sweat droplets formed on his head, upper lip and chest and he had abnormal breathing. This was all fine but the fact that he had not woken up from the time that they had picked him from the floor and taken him to the infirmary was not to be expected.

From his training, Brandon knew that unconsciousness was a form of telling a person that something is wrong with their body. Usually Brandon was given patients who had fainted from the lack of oxygen to the brain. But this boy was sweating badly as if he had run a marathon and had not woken up in the five minutes that was expected.

Something was clearly wrong and it only got worse from there. When the boy had woken up, Brandon noticed that his pupils weren't contracting as he shined the torch on his face. It was like he was seeing the doctor's face, assessing him and what he saw was obviously terrifying him. The sudden flash of terror on the boy's face was a tell-tale sign that something was wrong. Fortunately Brandon had a fast reaction and had quickly taken the anaesthetic from the bedside table but before he knew it, the boy had slashed down onto his arm.

If the boy had felt any guilt for hitting him, he didn't show it on his face. Brandon was incapacitated and now, thinking back to the situation, he realized that the boy was attacking everyone to get away from something terrible. And that something terrible that he was trying to get away from was him. He had watched the event unfold before his eyes and had seen the emotionless mask on the boy's face.

Now he was on his way to Sergeant's cabin to get on the phone with the boy's guardian. Some part deep inside of him felt sorry for the poor boy. He was obviously very sorry for his actions and was extremely embarrassed that he had acted so rashly. Even after reassuring him that it was nothing, he realized that the boy couldn't help feeling bad for what he had done. Yeah sure it did hurt like hell but Brandon didn't truly believe that the boy was to blame. The terror on his face showed that something truly bad had happened to him. Brandon wasn't any therapist but he did know that the men who returned from the mission were either delirious or always terrified of certain things. He didn't understand why a young boy who was yet to graduate would be showing sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He was intrigued but let it go for the time being.

Brandon knocked on the Sergeant's door, announced his entrance, and entered the Sergeant's cabin. Following protocol, he slipped out his ID, recited his name, profession and reason for being there. It was very unusual for a SAS doctor to be in the Sergeant's personal cabin without being called. In fact, Brandon couldn't recall a time that any of the doctor's had ever even seen the Sergeant's cabin. Not that that was anything to be proud of. He doubted being in the Sergeant's cabin was either a thing to be proud of and it definitely wasn't something that he had wanted to accomplish. Although he would never admit it, even held at gunpoint, he was slightly terrified of the Sergeant.

"Sir, I would like to speak to you about one of the new child trainees by the name Alex Rider. He had just recently been admitted to the infirmary after his fainting episode at the obstacle course."

"Yes I am aware. If there is something life-threatening in a single fall over the net I would like to know. If not I do not appreciate you wasting my time and your time. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" he yelled. He had just realized exactly what kind of attitude these Sergeants had towards the children. Brandon on the other hand was more sympathetic as he himself was a proud father of a baby girl.

"This child happens to be taking very strong painkillers and has requested for them. He would not allow me to asses him and I need permission from both his guardian and his hospital to administer these painkillers. Sir, I would like to have permission to use the phone! Many of your members were also harmed in a little accident caused later on," he added.

The Sergeant slowly sipped his tea, his eyes searching the doctor's face and then slipping to his injured arm. Standing up slowly he headed towards the corner containing the phone. He held it out towards the doctor who took it as a confirmation.

Having already memorised the number for St Dominic's he quickly typed it in and waited in silence.

"St Dominic's Hospital for emergency services. How may I help you?" Came a voice at the end of the phone.

"Yes I am calling from the infirmary 210, Brecon Beacons, Wales. I would like to make an enquiry about a former patient of yours who has been given a doctor's prescription for the drug Oxycontin. His name is Alex Rider and goes to Brookland High School, London."

"One moment please...I'm sorry to say that information regarding Mr Alex Rider is only given to high clearance members and can only be accessed through the Royal and General Bank. Please see to them before contacting us again. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Thank You Bye."

The voice died with a soft click. The receptionist was obviously nervous about giving information away about Alex Rider. Something was definitely wrong with him.

After explaining his predicament and reasoning to the Sergeant he picked up the phone again and this time dialled an unfamiliar number which had been given to him by the Sergeant.

"Good afternoon, the Royal and General Bank. How may I help you?"

Reading off a paper the Sergeant had given him, he read out a coded number which was obviously a message.

There was an immediate gasp on the other side and quick shuffling and muffled words before an unimaginably monotone voice came across the phone.

"Good afternoon."'

"Um... yes... This concerning Alex Rider. He is currently under SAS care and has experienced a fainting episode while doing an activity. It has come into our attention that he has been taking very strong painkillers. We were redirected here after speaking with St Dominic's."

"Yes"

"So could we have permission to see these records?"

"You need high clearance"

"I am aware of that which is why we need permission."

"That is difficult."

"I know!"

"Do not talk to your superiors like that."

The monotone voice was really getting to Brandon. He felt like strangling the man and that was saying something because he was usually a very non-violent person. Then a different voice spoke. And Brandon never felt happier to hear her voice, whoever she was.

"Mr Jin, we are sorry for the inconvenience but from our records here Mr Alex Rider does suffer from heart injury. I would like you to administer the painkillers that he insisted on. No questions asked," said the woman.

"But..."

Another click. Now Brandon was furious. How could they just keep on telling him to literally overlook a big whole in what they were saying? How could this boy know these people? Why do they know him? And what heart injury?

He was going to get to the bottom of this. The Sergeant was long gone so Brandon picked up the phone for one last call. It was a number that he had picked up from the file that the Sergeant had written on. Conveniently it had been the children's home information. Well not really. That was just the cover up. He had to do a bit of snooping but he got it in the end.

A female voice came from the other end, "Hello."

"Hello. I'm from your son's camp infirmary. He recently had a fainting episode and has requested for strong medicine which he left at home. Are you aware of this?"

"Oh... Alex isn't my son but yes he does have painkiller and he did leave it at home."

The woman was nice enough and hadn't got angry for calling her Alex's mother. He knew how angry women could get about their age and his wife was constant proof. Then there was the fact that he did leave the painkillers and before long Brandon was telling everything to her from the fainting episode to Royal and General Bank.

Her response was very...different. Today was full of surprises

"Those son of a bitches! How could they do this to him? He's already been through so much. When I get my hands on those ... creatures I will kill them painfully..."

And it went on and on and on...

"... His missions, his parent's deaths, his uncle's death, his bullet wound..."

"Wait what?"

**Please Read!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long while. I know this chapter is a little rushed and not the best but I was just pressed for time and people were getting pissed off. I did the best I could do.**

**Two questions that are important...**

**Should I have this dude know or not?**

**Should I put in Yassen Gregorovitch back in? If yes wins then I will find a very good way to mix him in. This is actually for a friend of mine called Shing who wants him in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry something seems to have happened and I can't seem to access my chapter. Can people tell me if they can see it? I also added a new story but it seems to disappear and say that I only have two stories. Is that normal? Sorry for bringing you here with a false trail but some people haven't been able to access it and have told me. **

**Can you read it or is it still 10 chapters only.**

Alex watched the doctor walk out of his room with a look of complete puzzlement. Alex didn't understand what was wrong with simply getting painkillers. He was given them by the St Dominic's hospital so he definitely knew that they weren't any famous killer drug or anything.

"Maybe the doctor was just wondering why I needed the painkiller," muttered Alex, clearly trying to convince himself but remaining utterly unconvinced. He had a weird feeling that he was going to stuff up everything if he said anymore about his condition as bullet victim.

"The Doctor was doing what? Painkiller?" asked an unpleasantly familiar voice from the door. The voice had a soft Scottish accent and was filled with confusion.

Alex's head whipped around to look at the door, his eyes widening. Without looking at the men stationed at his door he scrambled off his bed and scooted back towards the wall behind him and as far away from the door as possible. His hands came up into the standard defensive tae kwon do position in front of his head which he had learned all those years ago.

"Woah! It's just K-unit, cub," said the same voice which he now recognised as Snake. Wolf, Eagle and Ben's replacement cautiously stepped in obviously expecting Alex to jump at them again. Alex however remained in his position until he had taken a proper look at the intruding four men.

After confirming their identities, Alex relaxed his position, bowed his head and resumed his position on the bed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to hear or see anyone coming in. The only reason that he had survived up until now was because he had fast instincts and now he couldn't even tell if a person had entered the room. Part of his subconscious mind was thinking of ways to get out of the situation and was remembering all objects in the room which could be used as weapons and all the exits. It was unsettling for him to think that if K-unit had been a terrorist or an enemy, he would be dead or worse captured for torture.

He had been jumpy ever since he had _first_ woken up. He didn't see why this hospital was any different to St Dominic's but for some reason this hospital frequently reminded him of his near death in the organ donation hospital. Memories from that incident kept popping up in his mind and he had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't going to be killed or tortured in anyway.

When Alex didn't say anything and was obviously not going to speak, and awkward silence crept over the room until Snake broke it.

"So... Bear has been sent to the Sergeant for his uh... intrusion and was given mess duty," said Snake hesitantly.

"Yeah, I heard. Am I going to be given mess duty as well? Or am I going to be sent home?" asked Alex. He could help himself from sounding hopeful. If MI6 thought Alex was delusional maybe they would allow him to go home and maybe then they would not bother him.

Though Snake had not noticed the slight hopefulness in his voice, Wolf had. Wolf, being very easily angered and was already pissed off at Alex, took the opportunity to scorn him as he still thought that he was a rich kid.

"You know most people would appreciate the fact that they are allowed to train in a facility like Brecon Beacons and they would take full advantage of the opportunity. Obviously it's too much for the rich kids and that's why you fake it."

Wolf was expecting to get a rise out of the rich kid. It was obvious in the way he had been acting since the start of the day. In his mind, Alex was a kid whose father had thought would learn a lesson by being sent here and has now dragged 15 boys with him. He had completely grown oblivious to the Point Blanc Mission in the French Alps and had dismissed the boy being there all together.

"None of us asked to be here," said Alex, in a quiet voice, "Some people, I can say, are more energized than others but I don't want to be here."

"Trying the pity trick, are we?"

"Wolf- Stop! Don't rile the kid up," said Snake warningly. Snake had been in the room when Alex had completely "gone off his rocker" and knew that he wasn't acting at all. The pure terror on Alex's face was enough evidence that this was one messed up kid. He didn't want a repeat of it and was trying to force Wolf to stop but obviously Wolf wasn't going to stop.

"I don't want your pity and when did I say I was a rich kid? You shouldn't start making assumptions about things and you should know that very well. It could cost you your life."

"What would you know about risking life?" sneered Wolf," Did daddy ask you to do the dangerous job of taking out the rubbish?"

"No but I wouldn't really mind," said Alex in the same unemotional voice, "At least I'm not a SAS soldier who is a unit leader, bullies school kids but is scared of heights."

That was more than Wolf could handle and Alex could almost see his nonchalant facade breaking. He saw Wolf's face change from an emotional mask to one of pure anger. He also knew that in any moment Wolf would lunge forward towards the bed where he sat.

As Wold lunged forward, Alex moved to the left so that Wolf's hands closed around air but just as he was about to turn around to face him, Wolf's hands caught his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Now, you listen to me Double-O-Noth-"said Wold in a menacing voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, SOLDIER?"

Everyone turned to stare at the outraged Sergeant who was standing the doorway. In a split second, Wolf released Alex and stood at attention. Wolf's remaining unit members jumped to attention after realising what had happened.

Alex, who was now massaging his shoulder, sat back up on his bed and lied down. He had a pounding headache and his chest was hurting even more from when Wolf had shook him, hard. He hadn't doubted the fact that Wolf would resort to violence but was still shaken by the thought that he couldn't even defend himself from one SAS soldier. Breathing slowly in and out, he slowly got up, trying not to move his head, and stood at attention.

"AT EASE, SOLDIERS!"

Everyone relaxed their positions but were all looking around nervously at each other. K-unit knew that they were in trouble, big trouble. Wolf had manhandled a student who was under government protection and for that he could go to court. Cheetah, Snake and Eagle had also been present at the scene and are therefore at fault for not stopping Wolf.

"What is the meaning of this, Wolf? Answer!"

"It was a misunderstanding and I lost control of my temper," said Wolf, bowing his head.

"It still remains a violation of safetly towards these children. I have already had one man apprehended, do I need another?"

Wolf was silent.

"DO I NEED ANOTHER?"

"NO SIR!"

"You will report to my cabin, immediately. Rider, do you wish to press charges?" asked the Sergeant, glaring at Alex menacingly.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No, _sir_," said Alex, emphasizing the sir.

The Sergeant glared, picking up on the emphasis, but said nothing as he realised that Alex could press charges on his soldier.

"Good. Return to your bed and wait for the doctor. He is currently speaking to your hospital, St Dominic's. If we find that you have wasted our time in finding a non-existent prescription for the pain killer, you will regret it. Anything you have to say?"

"No, sir."

And without saying anything, the sergeant left. Alex, once again lied back down on the bed, exhausted from the day's events. He could feel the stares of K-unit on him but ignored them. Turning on his side, he faced the wall and closed his eyes, hoping that his unit would get the message and leave. Sure enough, he heard feet shuffling and a door closing.

He sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the screaming that was probably going on in the Sergeant's cabin. From the Segeant to Wolf and from Jack to the Doctor. Then an odd thought came to him. Who would win a fight of screaming- Jack or a SAS soldier?

He smiled. Jack, definitely Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I am very sorry for the hiatus thing! I just got writer's block and with school I just lost interest for a while. Now that I am two years older than I was when I first started writing this, looking back on it, it seems like very bad writing. I hope that I can do it better now that I am older with better description as I know I did more dialogue then. I will still write a lot of dialogue because that's more interesting but there will be description here and there. I know a lot of people haven't read this in a while so they may have to look at the last two chapters as this is a continuation for the second last chapter! The site has also been giving me a lot of trouble which stopped me from updating but I think it is working now. If you cannot see this can you please tell me so I can know whether or not my account is working.**

**In this chapter, I tried to go deeper into Alex's thinking as I haven't done that much before. Like how he analyses situations. I am not a young spy so I wouldn't really know so I tried my best. Please tell me how I went.**

**Thanks.**

"_... His missions, his parent's deaths, his uncle's death, his bullet wound..."_

"_Wait what?"_

"Oh shit! Wait! You don't know about his _career_?" Jack asked, twisting the word 'career.'

Thoughts ran through his head, chasing each other as he tried to make meaning out of what the boy's housekeeper had just said. How could this boy have a bullet wound and be going on missions? He was a fifteen year old kid!

"No, I didn't. I didn't know at all!"

"I am in so much trouble! I have just broken all the rules in the Official Secrets Act! Do you know what happens when people break the Official Secrets Act that MI6 asked them to sign?"

"What? MI6?"

"Okay, I am just digging myself into the ground! Do you think that these phone calls are traced? Is there always someone who listens to them like MI6 do for our phone?"

"Yes, usually there is."

Although he seemed very calm and dignified, he was still as confused as he was at the beginning of this conversation. Just when some of his questions have been answered, he now had more questions. Why did he always have to get himself mixed up with this? MI6? Official Secrets Act? Teenage Spy?

His mind was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and the Sergeant made his way inside the barrack. He froze at the door seeing that the Brandon was still on the phone. Covering the mouth of the phone, Brandon turned away to speak to the Sergeant.

"I need a few minutes and I would like to talk with MI6, sir," said Brandon, boldly. Nobody requested anything from MI6, ever.

Before the Sergeant could reply, Brandon turned back to the phone and spoke.

"Jack is it? Well, I need you to go to –"

"The MI6 headquarters?" she asked.

"How did you know that I was going to say that?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice! They're already here and they want me to go there."

She stopped abruptly and he heard someone speaking in the background. Had someone come into the house?

"Doctor? They want to speak to you!"

Understanding exactly who "they" were, Brandon gulped. This was a big, sticky mess that he had gotten himself stuck in.

"Doctor Brandon Jin, we would like you to appear at the headquarters in London as soon as possible. There has been a large breach of the Official Secrets Act by Ms Jack Starbright. We need to have a talk with you. Please make you way to headquarters. The Sergeant has already been informed. Coincidentally, Agent Daniels has just arrived at Brecon Beacons with his driver and you may travel in that car."

Before he could take in everything, the line went dead.

The infirmary was filled with noise as Alex drifted back into the land of consciousness. The soft murmurs which held a failed silent conversation quickly chased away the remnants of his dream. For the first time in a long time, the dream had been pleasant. However, the details were fading fast even as he tried to recall them.

Allowing his brain to focus, he cautiously opened an eye, squinting as he tried to ward off the slightly bright sun which filtered through the open curtains of the room. The inevitable, common confusion followed by fear started up inside of him as he realized he was not at home. It, like usual, diminished leaving a sense of loss. He really did miss Jack and the comforting smell of pancakes in the morning.

After the realization that there were people in his room hit him, Alex stiffened and turned around, lifting himself off the bed where he had slept in the most vulnerable position. If it had been an attacker, he would have been able to capture or kill him an instant and that, as a fact, deeply worried him.

As he stared at the people standing in the infirmary room, he knew that something was wrong. The Sergeant, an MI6 agent and the Doctor were the last people he expected to be conversing with each other. But then again, all the weirdest things did happen to him. If he was true to himself, he wouldn't even be surprised if Blunt dressed up as a Dobby, the house elf, and danced Gee by SNSD.

Pulling himself together quickly, he cleared his throat, alerting them to his conscious presence. They all turned to him, simultaneously, their previous serious conversation coming to a surprising halt. From the doctor's awkward and guilty expression, Alex knew that nothing they were going to inform him of was going to please him.

Sighing to himself, Alex got off his bed, suddenly completely aware of the embarrassing patient clothes that had been placed on top of his training clothes. Crossing his arms, in an attempt to seem composed as well as cover himself up, Alex quirked an eyebrow and addressed the Sergeant.

"Sir, is there something wrong?"

Although he was only talking to the Sergeant, Alex examined the expressions of the two other present. The MI6 agent, trained in the art of keeping a poker face, showed no reaction to his question. However, the weaker link in the trio, the doctor, avoided his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Alex repeated his question, dreading the answer more and more. Although Alex believed in wishful thinking, he didn't lie to himself. If it was something trivial about the training session, he would have been just asked by K-Unit to go to the Sergeant. However, taking into account the recent incident and the fact that the Sergeant had visited _him_ it was definitely something more important.

"Rider, you are being pulled out of training momentarily in order to discuss an issue that has risen, recently. The car is waiting for you outside. I expect you to follow all orders by the agent. I want no foolish behavior. Come with me."

Offended slightly by the comment about "foolish behavior," Alex quickly pulled off the infirmary clothes. He became very aware of the mud coated jeans underneath, but brushed away the uncomfortable feeling. He had much more things to worry about.

He followed the Sergeant out, not asking any more than necessary as he knew that the Sergeant probably had little to no idea.

The Sergeant led the way out with the doctor and Alex closely behind, followed by the agent. Taking into account the number of people still working at there respect activities and the sun, Alex judged the time of day to be around 8 o' clock in the morning. He spotted K-unit as he and the doctor were walked to the black cars standing, almost invisible, at the gate. From the distance he could just make out their confused expression as they saw him being led away, like a prisoner.


End file.
